


Us

by Kimmimaru



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: An assortment of very small drabbles/ficlets about Reno's relationships with Rufus, the other Turks and Cloud.
Relationships: Elena & Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Reno & Cloud Strife, Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno & Rufus Shinra, Reno & Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Us

Rude's a rock, Reno thinks. His strength is almost legendary. He can take a hit that'd down anyone else and walk away like it never happened. He's quiet by nature, a steady presence that balances out Reno's wild side. Reno out-ranks him, technically speaking, but that doesn't stop Rude from doing what he can to curb Reno's impulsivity.  
  
They've been partners for years, friends for only a little less. It took time for Reno to wheedle his way under Rude's skin but when he finally did, he didn't leave.

Partners, friends, brothers.   
  


Despite Rude's stoic nature and love of anything life threatening, he has a soft streak. Reno was surprised when he first learned that Rude spent his time off at the large park in Sector Five's upper plate, feeding the birds. “It's relaxing.” Rude'd said when Reno questioned him about it. After that, Reno learns that Rude also enjoys stopping to pet almost every dog or cat they come across.  
  
Rude likes to gamble sometimes. When they have a chance to go to Junon Rude hunts down his favourite bar and spends his time wasting his money. Reno doesn't understand it, he's never liked the idea of sitting still for that long and Rude loves to remind him that he has a terrible poker face. Reno does like it when Rude wins, it always means the booze is on him that night.  
  
Their job is dangerous. Rude has a thing for danger. Reno learns this early on in their careers when Rude stands too close to explosions or gets himself chucked out of helicopters. At first Reno wonders if he's suicidal but soon learns that he's just in it for the rush. Reno understands that, there's something about a near miss that makes you feel more alive.  
  
Rude likes women. This fact becomes increasingly more obvious the longer they work together. Reno notices him watching at first, and then, when they get a job and are facing down a woman he starts to notice how Rude refuses to attack her. Reno calls him out on it but Rude merely shrugs and denies it. It turns out Rude is unfailingly respectful, even when the women in question are their enemies.   
  
Reno has learned that Rude has a protective streak a mile wide. He doesn't have any family or many friends but those he does have he does his best to protect. Reno doesn't need protection but during a fight, when Reno's back is exposed, he's glad to have Rude at his side.


End file.
